Aspen Barker
Background Well, my story begins, where my mother’s ended. Although my father doesn’t speak much, I know he holds me responsible for her death. Raising a family without a mother was rough, especially when the household only had one girl now, and I was a baby then. I was useless, an extra mouth to feed. After excruciating days of chopping down trees and making lumber presentable for the Capitol, Timber (my father), tried to keep the house in order… which was practically impossible with 5 older brothers. I would’ve died had it not been for my brothers. They took care of me to their best advantage. They would go without eating at times, just so that I would be fed. They hid me when my father was drunk and full with rage… they took the blows that were all meant for me. As the years passed, the more alone I felt. My siblings evaded going into the Hunger Games, but they moved on with their lives. Only three of us remain in our little home. My father, my older brother Cypress, and I. Usually our father is at work, or you can find him on the couch passed out. Cypress makes himself useful though. He’s the one who breaks the rules, but as much as it puts him at risk and I can’t help but encourage him. I love the spoils of the woods. I love the woods period. With all my early schooling done, I do everything I can to help out. The districts make sure to utilize its citizen to their fullest. I take shifts at the lumber yard, apart from being in close sections of the woods, and being watched by peacekeepers, I love getting to see nature. I can tell you a dozen types of wood, what kind of berries are edible and which are not. I’m amazingly handy with an ax as well. When there are no shifts, I make sure to find other means of work. I started doing laundry for those who could pay for it at an early age, before I picked up an ax. There are other easier ways to get money for a girl like me… but I have my dignity, and Peacekeepers are filth. I stay clear from obvious trouble. Although I appear to be skinny, and weak, I’m not. I’m a survivor. I’m hoping that while I’m still alive, I’ll be able to watch the capitol burn. That I’ll be able to breathe the fresh air of the woods without having to worry about getting lashed. But I wouldn’t dare talk about this to anybody. Personality Timid. I'm very self-conscious and approach everything first through this perspective. There's nothing wrong with this of course. It usually keeps me out of trouble, not going to lie, but its sort of like a layer. I'm only timid for the first few seconds of meeting somebody, but then my curiosity takes over. I can't help but to be nosy in regards to new situations and people. If I haven't run across a similar situation, chances are I will try to explore it. Not only that, but I've always liked to hear the districts latest gossip, not that there's anything scandolous at District 7... I'd also like to think that I'm reflective. I try to find a reason for everything and everything within a reason. To me, there's a philosophy for everything that exists and I tends to over think the meaning behind the things. Such as, there's probably a reason as to why Panem is this way... not that I like it anyway. There's also probably a reason why my mother is dead... Who knows. I'm sort of an optimistc person at times, its better than being a drag. You can usually see me with a smile on my face. It helps me get by I suppose, although as soon as I go home, my smiles are reserved to people I love. For example... Not my father. Adventurous. Often you know going along with my curiosity, I love to explore anything and everywhere that I haven't experienced before. Within reason, or if I know I won't get caught. I think its why I find the woods, and what's beyond them so interesting. I've sort of deemed life as an adventure that's awaiting me and each day I feel as if I'm getting closer to my biggest adventure yet. I'm not going to lie though, not many people know much about me. I'm pretty introverted. I generally find that I get along better with myself better than other, perhaps even just my brothers and I can often come off as being withdrawn or guarded to other people because of this. It's more of a self confidence issue that I'm still constantly trying to conquer, though it's an important thing to know about it. I wouldn't want to offend anybody. Likes *''The Woods'' *''Silly Songs'' *''Little Kids'' *''Smiling'' Dislikes *''The Capitol'' *''Peacekeepers'' *''Doing the Dishes'' *''Splinters''